Its Not Your Fault
by TheChibiRiceBall
Summary: For The day you got married, you lost someone. He cannot be replaced, nor will he come back to you. You only wish he could, and you blame yourself for what happened, even if it doesn't make sense.


**I couldn't help but write this. It reminded me of someone very dear to me. I only wish for the best for him. It was inevitable but i hope you like this. I tried doing second person in this, i hope i did it right. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

You walk down the long aisle. The red carpet is red, a beautiful burgundy. The gold embroidery is exquisite as you hear the soft creaks of the people stand up. You feel their eyes on you and you blush a fine pink. But who can see, nobody can't the veil you wear covers your face. The swish of your dress takes you back to the happier days. Like when your father first bought you that blue bike. Or when you got your kitten for Christmas. Your father gives you a glance from the benches, you notice but you don't return it.

You want to stop walking down the aisle and cry tears from those memories. But you don't, you just grip the bouquet in your hands tighter until you feel the skin over your knuckles stretch. You walk and you see the people sit back down with tissues in hand. Their faces show everything, their eyes full of emotion. But you, what do feel. You feel many things. The feeling is ten times more.

Your eyes glaze over and chest tightens. You can hear the thumping of your heart in your ears. The quickening pace of your pulse also. Hands beginning to become moist, you gulp slightly. Two little boys are behind you, one is carrying a basket the other throwing flowers, he doesn't let rose petals fall out. Aloe, bell flowers and cypress fall from his chubby hands. The ones who do not know what they mean look confused. But to those who know stay silent at the twins.

A young blonde boy and a girl in a dress follow behind the little ones, guiding them down behind you. The soft curls of your hair tumble done your shoulders and down your back. They give off a sweet smell of cinnamon. You inhale the fragrance as the sharp scent makes your eyes sting. You look at your hand and see a gorgeous ring with a diamond on it. Above it is a wedding band. Your hand is partial bandaged, light pink stains cover it.

You have reached the end of the aisle. The two little boys go and sit next to the women. The trail of flowers gives off a sweet aroma. You only wish he was there to experience it too. But you know he can't, he would never be able to. The white of your dress contrasts against the dark curtains and blacks of the room. The gentle glow of the candles jumps off your skin and make shadows. You appear to be an angle sent from heaven. But you are just a bride.

You clutch the bouquet of lilies, his favorite and yours too. You place them gently on his chest. You wish it would move up and down, as if he is sleeping. But it isn't. You wish his skin is a healthy pale. You wish his lips are the color of a pale peach, but they are blue. You wish many things, but they will not come true. Your green eyes finally let the buildup tears fall. They fall in great number, they go down like waterfalls. They fall on his black tux and cheek. You want to reach out and wipe it away, but you don't.

Your name is Elizabeta Héderváry. You have lost your husband ,Roderich Edelstein, in a car accident while going to the airport for your honeymoon. The driver of the other car was drunk and died on impact. But no, not your husband, you saw his life blood flow from his head, you saw him breath his last breath. You heard his last words. He left you alone with two children. Two of which are not biologically related to either of you. You are not able to have children. But you are happy nonetheless.

You fall to your knees and rip the veil from your hair and cry. You don't care if your father comes to you and hugs you. You don't care if your children are crying for you. All you care about that one moment is having your Roderich back.

But you can't, He's gone; he is dead.

And you can't accept that he left you alone when he promised to be with you forever. He lied to you, but you can't blame him. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't yours, it wasn't the driver's. It wasn't anyone's.

Yet you blame yourself for everything. Why? You don't know, you just do.


End file.
